YOU
by AULN KEY
Summary: onkey, yaoi, oneshoot...melihatnya bersama orang lain, aku marasakan sakit hati. tersenyum karena orang itu, pergi barsama orang it...aku sangat mencintainya.


**Title : You**

**Main Cast : Onkey**

**Support Cast : Jonghyun & Sekyung**

**Genre : Hurt/comfort, Friendship, Romance**

**Length : Oneshoot**

**Drsclimer : Semua ide cerita dan blab la bla mutlak milik saya..tapi SHINEE nya bukan T,T**

**Warning : Yaoi**

**Ps : Suka nggak suka, ini yaoi..siapapun boleh baca dan jangan lupa ripiuw ya. Makasih yang udah ninggalin jejak di ff aku sebelumnya ;') *bighug  
**.

.

"Onew!" tanpa ba bi bu Key dengan keras memanggil Onew yang sedang istirahat saat berlatih basket. Tak hanya namja bernama Onew yang yang bingung dan heran dengan tingkah laku 2Kim, tapi juga teman-teman Onew disana. Meskipun mereka sudah mengetahui kelakuan-kelakuan aneh Key dan Jonghyun sebelumnya, tetap saja mereka dibuat shock dengan namja yang ber setatus sebagai sahabat Onew tesebut.

"Aigoo, aku pikir kalian pulang ternyata kalian benar-benar berenang dengan pakaian seragam begini eoh? Benar-benar.."

"Hahaha..jangan terlalu serius Onew. Dadaaaaaah..kami lapar dan mau makan mister innocent. " setelah menjawab seenaknya, Key menarik Jonghyun ke kantin sekolah dekat lapangan basket tempat Jinki berlaih.

***Key pov**

Tak perduli seperti apa tanggapan teman-teman Onew padaku dan Jonghyun setelah aku menyeret lengan sahabatku itu ke kantin,yaaah mungkin mereka berfikir kesehatan kami terganggu, but we don't care toh apa yang kami lakukan sama sekali tak mengganggu kehidupan mereka kan? Kecuali Onew mungkin hehe.

"Perasaanku, kapan dia merasakannya?" aku bisa merasakan Jonghyun yang semula menyendokkan makanan dengan lahap mendadak berhenti setelah mendengar celetukanku yang terdengar menyedihkan. Tanpa basa basi Jonghyun mmengusak rambut dan merangkulku sambil kembali makan. Setidaknya ada Jonghyun yang selalu menghiburku.

Pukul setengahtujuh, tapi Jonghyun belum datang menjemputku.

PIP… suara ponselku, aku langsung bergegas mengabilnya dan membuka sms dari Jonghyun.

_Mianhae Key, aku tak bisa ikut main. Mendadak Sekyung menelfonku dan memintaku menjemputnya,aku benar-benar minta maaf Key..dont mad at me please. Bukankah kau bisa minta di antar Appamu Key?_

Tapi dia sudah berjanji akan menjemputku dan bagaimana aku bisa pergi ke ulang tahun Onew jika jalan rumahnya saja aku tidak ingat huh? Dasar Sekyung menyebalkan! tak bisakah dia berangkat dengan teman-temannya yang lain eoh?

Kulirik jam yang bertengger di pergelangan tanganku, pukul setengah 8. Pasti acaranya sudah di mulai. Entah aku terlalu sensitive atau apa, rasanya aku sedih sekali tak bisa melihat Onew yang tersenyum bahaga dengan acaranya. Setetes demi setetes, aku sama sekali tak menyadai sudah benyak lelehan air mata menggenang di pipi putihku. Menyedihkan sekali aku ini. PIP, aku yakin pasti dari Jjong dan bingo..thats right..

Key, kau tak hadir? Mianhe Key ,aku minta maaf..

Tanpa babibu, jariku yang sebenarnya malas membalas pesan Jonghyun sudah mulai mengetik.

_Gwenchana Jjong..aku tak ingat jalan kerumahnya. Bersenang-senanglah .._

Aku tidak marah pada sahabat dino ku itu, hanya saja aku merasa sangat kecewa karena dia tidak menepati janjinya. PIP, aku tak perduli. PIP, mungkin Jonghyun benar-benar menyesal? Pip…arrgghhhhhh..sudah berapa kali aku mendengar bunyi 'PIP'dari ponselku eoh? Seharusnya aku mematikannya saja tadi.

***Key pov end**

Onew menatap gelisah beberapa teman-temannya yang hadir. Melirik dengan matanya yang sangat sipit, berharap seseorang yang dia tunggu datang.

"Onew! Saengil cukkae hamnida!..haha." dengan senyum lebarnya Jonghyun menghampiri sahabatnya lalu memeluknya.

"Mana Key? " Tanya Onew to the point. Mimic ceria Jonghyun langsung memudar mendengar Onew menanyakan Key, menyesal adalah perasaan namja bermata puppy itu saat ini.

"Sekyung menyuruhku menjemputnya, aku jadi tidak bisa menjemput anak manja itu.."

***Onew pov**

Melihat Jonghyun datang, aku langsung berfikir seseorang di belakangnya adalah Key tapi ternyata..Sekyung? dan setelah mereka mengucapkan selamat di depaku, aku bahkan tak melihat sosok namja cantik yang aku tunggu muncul dari balik pintu.

"Mana Key?"

"Sekyung menyuruhku menjemputnya, jadi aku tidak bisa menjemput anak manja itu.."

"Apakah dia akan datang ?"

"Mungkin dia akan di antar appanya.."

"Tapi..seingatku dia bahkan tak hafal jalan kemari.."

"Aigoo, aku lupa..aku sangat menyesal." Aku dapat melihat dengan jelas seberapa menyesal namja di depanku ini. Sedikit rasa sakit di dalam rongga dada sebelah kiriku mengingat seberapa Jonghyun sangat menyayangi Key. Melihat seperti apa kedekatan mereka di kelas, Jonghyun yang selalu sigap saat Key membutuhkan bentuan, Jonghyun yang selalu memeluk dan menyemangati Key saat Key membutuhkan semangat, Jonghyun Jonghyun Jonghyun dan selalu Jonghyun yang selalu aku lihat di sisi Key. Meskipun Jjong berkata dia sudah menjalin hubungan dengan Sekyung, tetap saja ada rasa sakit yang terselip mengingat semua tentang mereka. Apa aku terlalu buta dalam menyukai, ehmm kurasa aku memang mencintainya…

Satu kata yang mewakili perasaanku kali ini, kecewa. Di saat semuanya bersenang-senang,aku bahkan sama sekali tak berminat untuk bergabung dengan mereka mala mini. Entahlah, mungkin akan berbeda jika Key ada di sni.

Kurogoh ponsel di saku celanaku,terlihat beberapa pesan dan salah satunya dari Key yang meminta maaf karena tidak bisa hadir di acaraku.

Mendung yang menyelimuti langit di Seul terasa semakin mengerikan, kulangkahkan kakiku semakin cepat berharap hujan tak mengeroyokku saat ini.

Tess

Tess

Aku bahkan basu berhenti bergumam tapi sudah langsung gerimis eoh? Apa apaan ini. Membuka payung yang ada di tasku, karena jarak sekolah dengan rumahku tak begitu jauh jadi aku lebih sering jalan kaki atau bersepeda dari pada menggunakan motor atau mobilku. Malas sekali harus mengeluarkan dari parkiran kalian tahu.

Mata sabitku melihat seseorang berdiri di bawah pohon dekat sekolah, seragamnya terlihat basah, mungkin hujan sempat mengguyur tubuhnya sebeum dia berteduh? Astaga bahkan pohon itu tak benar-benar melindunginya dari hujan.

Aku dengan jelas merasakan kekagetannya saat aku tanpa dia sadari datang dan merangkulnya, mencoba melindunginya dengan payung yang aku bawa.

"O..Onew? kau membuatku kaget.." wajah ini, aku sangat merindukannya.

"Kenapa masih disini? Menunggu jemputan eoh?" dan dia hanya mengangguk tanpa memandangku.

"Kenapa tidak pulang dengan Jonghyun saja?"

"Hari ini dia mengentar Sekyung pulang.."

"Akan sangat menyenangkan jika seseorang yang kau tunggu datang ke acaramu kan?" kepalanya yang semula menunduk kini mendongak menatapku.

***Onew pov end**

Namja berpipi chubby itu terus mengeratkan pelukannya pada seseorang di sampingnya. Tak perduli jika nanti bajunya basah, asalkan Key tidak kedinginan lagi. Setelah sadar dengan reaksinya, Key mengambil sesuatu dari tas nya.

"Igo..mianhae tidak bisa datang, aku harap kau suka.." kata si namja cantik sambil menyerakhan kotak kado pada Onew. Tangan kanan Key mengambil gagang payung yang di Onew pegang, sementara Onew hanya tersenyum dan membuka apa yang Key berikan.

"Syal? Gomawo Key.."

"Aku..aku membuatnya sendiri. Mataku sampai mengantuk hehe, kau suka?" tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Key, Onew justru memakaikan syal buatan namja yang ia cintai di lahare mereka berdua dan tangan si namja sipit kebali megambil gagang payung yang di pegang Key. Entah sadar atau tidak, pipi Key kini merona.

"Mengatakan suka terhadap barang jauh lebih mudah ya daripada mengatakan suka terhadap seseorang?"lagi, apa yang Onew katakana lagi lagi membuat si namja cantik mendongak tak percaya padanya.

"Key..aku mencintai seseorang, dia sangat cantik,manis,baik,polos,yah meskipun dia konyol tapi dia sangat menggemaskan. Melihatnya hampir setiap hari, tapi sama sekali tak memiliki keberanian untuk mengungkapkan perasaanku.." Onew menghembuskan nafasnya pelan lalu berbalik menatap namja cantik yang sedang menatapnya penuh tanda tanya.

"Aku selalu berharap memeiliki kesempatan untuk mengungkapkannya, tapi aku tidak cukup berani. Aku takut dengan kenyataan jika dia menolakku, takut jika dia justru menjauhiku, tapi semakin aku berusaha menepis perasaanku padanya justru aku semakin terluka. Terlebih saat ada orang lain yang dekat dengannya..seperti aku akan mati saja hehe." Nyut..seseorang bisakah merasakan apa yang Key rasakan. Sedetik kemudian lebih memilih memandang aspal tempatnya berpijak, sakit..tak bisakah namja tampan di sampingnya ini menghentikan ucapannya? Mencoba mengedipkan mata berkali-kali agar genangan air mata yang di matanya tak jatuh seperti hujan yang tak kian berhenti.

"Kau..sangat mencintainya?" Onew hanya mengangguk dan masih terus memandang Key yang masih betah menindukkan kepalanya.

"Tapi rasa sakitku seolah memudar saat aku bisa berada di dekatnya,sangat cinta." Nyuut..tak bisa di tahan lagi, Key ingin tahu siapa orang yang berhasil mengambil hati Onew. Meskipun dia harus merasakan sakit yang lebih nantinya.

"Who?"

"You.." Yah, antara percaya dan tidak dengan pernyataan Onew, air mata yang matia-matian dia tahan kini mengucur deras dari mata rubahnya yang cantik.

"Aku mencintaimu Key, sudah lama dan sekararang aku sadar jika aku terus diam maka aku akan benar-benar kehilanganmu..maukah kau menjadi pacarku?" payung yang Onew gunakan untuk melindungi tubuh mereka terjatuh saat namja tampan itu membalas pelukan Key.

"Ne..kau membuatku sakit dengan pernyataanmu barusan mister innocent.." tak perduli bebrapa tetes hujan membasahi keduanya, si namja berpipi chubby itu justru mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Sekarang aku tak akan segan-segan menarikmu dari Jonghyun saat dia akan memeluk atau menggandengmu Key..dan sekarang hanya aku yang akan melakukan semua itu padamu, juga mengapus air atamu seperti ini.."

"Babo..bagaimana bisa kau cemburu pada dino itu..keekek"

"Saranghae.."

"Nado saranghae."

-FIN-


End file.
